


Tranquility

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Kenma just loves being in Kuroo's bed.





	Tranquility

Spending the night with Kuroo was always tranquil. 

Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, he could hear the sound of the shower running and he knew he was alone in bed. Being by himself didn’t bother him though, Kuroo’s gentle smell was tied to the threads of his bedsheets and enveloped him in a cocoon of safety. The sheets were soft against Kenma’s skin, they were comforting like Kuroo’s lips whispering words of security. 

Kenma felt the safest in Kuroo’s bed, even if he wasn’t in it. He closed his eyes, and listened to the water dripping from the bathroom. The thought of Kuroo’s body swaying and moving underneath the shower filled his mind, pleasantly, and he smiled to himself. 

A few moments later, Kenma opened his eyes again, he sat up and reached for Kuroo’s shirt on the other side of the bed and put it on. He then reached for the portable game system on the night stand, it will keep him occupied while he waited for Kuroo to finish up. 

“Good morning~!” 

Kenma looked up from his video game and watched Kuroo walk toward the bed before stretching himself out over it. Kuroo turned his head and smiled up at Kenma, who then reached over and ruffled Kuroo’s damp hair. 

“You playing that game I bought you the other day?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah.” Kenma laid down next to Kuroo, and showed him the screen, “Want to help me make the main character?” 

“Yes.” Kuroo said with a smile, and shifted closer to Kenma, he studied the screen, “Are you picking hair style?”

“Yeah, these are the only styles to choose from for now.” 

Kuroo watched as Kenma scrolled through each of the different styles, “Oh, hey I like that one -- it kinda looks like your hair style.”

“We’re not making the character look like me!”

“But you’re so perfect!” Kuroo kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
